


Return of the Scarlet Typewriter

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Fanfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a story by Southern_Breeze.</p><p>Grell writes her version of her "encounter" with Sebastian the night Madame Red died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Scarlet Typewriter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Southern_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/gifts).



_Over and over his hands made tortuous contact with her voluptuous skin. Over and over again, he ravaged her. This tall, dark, and incredibly handsome demon. Until she could take no more. She pleaded with him, but he denied her. Her moans continued to fill the foggy night air around them._

_"Oh!...Oh, Bassy!"_

_The still damp cobblestone in the ally from that evening's rain seeped through her clothing as the handsome red-eyed devil pinned her to the ground. The climax was approaching! It was indeed very near as the demon smiled down at her trembling form._

_"Bassy, please!" She cried under light of yonder moon._

_A mysterious figure steps onto the scene, entering the alley. She looks up. "Will?!" she gasps. "William!" The man with the cold demeanor adjusts his glasses as he steps into he light. The moonlight reflects off his glasses, giving him an even colder look about him. "You've come!" she smiles up at him. Sebastian the demon looks at the newcomer with interest._

_"Good evening," says the unbelievably handsome reaper. Six foot of sexy with perfectly kempt black hair. "My name is William T. Spear. My card." The gorgeous hunk of man bowed slightly as he offered the other gorgeous hunk of man his card and Sebastian took it._

_"What kept you, darling?" asked the redheaded goddess of the reapers._

_"Work, as usual," he replied, undoing his tie and removing his jacket. "Now that business is done…" one by one he undid the buttons on his perfectly pressed white shirt. This was a night the redhead would never forget…_

"Uhh, senpai?" Ronald asked upon entering Grell's office to see her frantically sifting through papers that were scattered all around.

"Where is it? Where is it?!"

William stared at the paper in his hand with somewhat of a mix of bewilderment and disgust. A vein in his forehead throbbed as he began glaring at the contents of the paper he had found mixed in with Grell's paperwork before balling it up and tossing it in the wastebasket, all the meanwhile contemplating the legitimacy of brainwashing as a means to forget what he had just read, giving thank that he did not read any further.


End file.
